The Onyx Guard
by Dead Soldier
Summary: Being raised by Prescott, Naruto joins gears becoming an onyx guard to being 'KIA' in battle against general RAAM himself. But he receives the knife of RAAM along with something special. Naruto is older than the rookies. bashings (LEMONS) battletested Naruto, out of place Mei.
1. Chapter 1

**Dead Soldier: I have made a new story and no I am not giving up on my others but I'm trying to get some inspiration for them, but anyways I also just like fucking with people. So onto the showish story…**

_The Onyx Guard_

Disclaimer: I Don't own NARUTO or Gears Of War if I did that would be awesome and Naruto would have met a girl who loves him.

"Seven seconds to drop." Talking

'Two down one to go.' Thoughts

"**Filthy humans." Demon/summon/locust talking**

'**How did we end up here?' demon/summon/locust thoughts**

"_**rasengan" Jutsu**_

xXx page break

Naruto/hana/kurenai/anko/mei

xXx

"All ANBU and shinobi to the front lines now!" shouted a blond haired man.

"Yodaimine the Kyuubi is getting closer to the gates!" a jonin shouted as they heard a roar.

"I know stall it for the time being." He rushed towards the hospital to pick up something important. He flashes into a room where a red headed woman gave birth to a spiky blond haired with red tips, "No minato I will not let our child be the container to this burden!" kushina yelled out.

"I have to it's the only way beside we can always have another one." He grinned with a look of lust. "Don't worry I have a plan."

Kushina was yelling at him to stop, "NOOO!" she cried as he took the baby from her as she slowly bled.

(meanwhile at the battle ground Kyuubi)

"ANBU please make sure no one gets in here." Minato commanded

"Hai Hokage-sama." The group guarded the pathway towards the dome.

He summoned gambunta, "Gambunta please stall the Kyuubi as I place a seal on this boy." He told the toad.

"**Minato I can but it will be a hard task but hurry for now." **The toad pulled out his sword as the Kyuubi slashed him giving him his scar, he ducked at the next claw as he jumped onto it's back holding it down.

Minato barely finished the drawing as he used a forbidden technique (shiki fuin).

The sky darken as the entire area is dead quiet as you hear a voice, "**Mortal why have you summoned me here?**" the shinigami asked.

"To seal the Kyuubi inside of this child." He pointed towards Naruto.

"**Odd is this not your child**?" it asked.

"No it is a child I have no relations to. My wife sakuri haruno is still pregnant from our first born." He claimed.

'**Despicable human trying to lie to me. I know the truth about him. This ningan is sacrificing another's soul just to be the scapegoat for the entire village; I will send this child off to a better world than this.' **The shinigami was angry on how a human can be so low to sacrifice their own child just to save themselves even when it didn't even do anything wrong.

"I offer up kushina the boy's mother so that the Kyuubi may be sealed." He made a sign in which it showed a chained up kushina watching this transaction.

'**Trying to trick me just so you can live… still it is sad that she won't see life of her own child I can at least show her mercy.'** "**Offer accepted**." He reaches out grabs the Kyuubi sealing it in the boy while he grabs both the mother and child.

xXx

As the shinigami grabbed Naruto and kushina he looked to a place where it would be fine for the little one, he saw a dimension with a man and onyx looking armored troops, "**Hmm… yes this looks like a nice place for the child**."

He walks through the portal and leaves the child in a basket a block away from them.

"**Let's see how this plays out and who you will become… Heh I bet it's going to be interesting to see this world instead of the last." **The shinigami leaves and keeps kushina in storage for one last look at Naruto before she passes on. '**Least I can do until I get the father's soul. At least they will treat the body here better then over there in my realm.**' He thought as he disappeared from the realm leaving the dead mother and alive baby in the basket.

(Change POV)

The clouds over head were pouring down rain.

"Remember men we are not real we are onyx guard." Prescott said as he heard something faint, "What is that?"

He looks towards an abandon house, "Two of you check out the noise."

"Sir" the two onyx guards run towards the house guns ready. They get to the house ready to burst down the door the woman onyx guard asks, "Hey doesn't that sound like crying?" the man nodded, "Odd… no smoke." They nod and open the door slowly they see dusty furniture and worn out flooring, "Clear."

"Chairman Prescott come in the place is clear." They said in the coms. 

"Affirmative." The chairman and the other two guards come in.

They look around for the sound, "I'll check the next room." he holds out a gun in check. He slowly opens the door to the dark room he barely steps in and steps in a puddle. The guards are next to him as they find a switch to turn on the light… "My god." The group sees a beautiful woman with a bleeding hole in her stomach as she held onto the baby for dear life she had a smile on her face with blood running down her mouth holding onto her son.

"Chairman… what do we do?" one guard asked.

"Only one thing at a time like this bury them." He's about to order them to move the bodies as he sees the baby move. He looks and walks towards the baby and gently picks him up, "Bury the woman but what do we do with this child?" he sees a name tag on the shirt, "Naruto Uzumaki… huh I guess I can raise him to see how it feels to be like a civilian." He wraps the baby in a blanket gently rocking him.

The men take the deceased woman outside to bury her and the women help out the chairman take care of the child. "Now lets wait for the storm to clear up so we can get back to base. Now… whose gonna help me change his diaper?" he looks to see the men barely come back as the women leave the room, he grins evilly at the men. As they has a thought on their minds, 'This is going to be a eventful year.'

(Timeskip 5 years 1 A.E)

"Dad!" yells a small 3'2 red/golden hair boy wearing a black short sleeve shirt and black shorts along with black running shoes sneaking towards his father surprising him with his stealth skills, "Dad when can I become a onyx guard!?" he asks

The chairman chuckles, "One day my boy one day." He loves this child along with the entire platoon with either his pranks on the other platoons or his cheery attitude during these times.

The chairman stops as looks back at the boy, "Naruto did you happen to prank anyone today?" he looks at the child as he looks away.

"Nooo." He looks away as pink cogs walk by grumbling about the odd reason for dying their armor pink.

Prescott smiles and wonders how the boy does this stuff. "I still can't believe that you can sneak inside of a heavily guarded area and get inside easily."

"They should be more alert and not leave many holes on the floors or walls. And not take as many breaks." Prescott just adds this to the list of things to take care of but lets Naruto's pranks punish them, "So how is school?"

"Fun as long as we get to play in the courtyard. And I meet many new friends." He smiles at his dad, "So what are we having for dinner?"

"Your favorite Ramen." He leads the boy back to the platoon barracks to get ready for supper. "You wouldn't have to know where my stapler went?"

They hear a paint bomb go off, "MOTHER FUCKER! NARUTO!" a cog shouts out.

"I'll see you at home bye dad." He rushes off at a random direction as a group of rainbow colored cogs ran by. "Glad I found that boy he brightens the mood around here."

(Timeskip 3 years 4 A.E.)

"Move! Evacuate the area." Prescott shouts over the inter comm.

The locust found the area and started an attack as a younger general RAAM is leading the attack, "**Leeavee nooo one alivee**." He said wounding a cog.

"Naruto activate the paint bombs for a distraction." The chairman said.

The 4'6 red/golden hair boy does as he told running off setting trip wire and other objects so the whole base can escape, "Done now let's get out of here dad." They rush off with the others of the platoons as one of the new onyx guard sprains an ankle.

Naruto sees and rushes towards the fallen guard, "Come on let's get a move on." He picks the woman up by her arm as two more guards help out, "We live together die together. Remember Lou." Naruto says as he smiles helping them escape from the burning base leaving it to blow with the traps that he set setting the last of the ammo they left behind alight.

They leave by the vehicles and air travel to make it to the next base over a few so they can survive the next assault.

"Naruto thanks to you we thinned out their numbers and actually made it with no casualties and less ammo for them. I think it's time for you to learn how to be a cog and maybe become an onyx guard." He pats the boy on the back leading for him to encourage the cogs to fight on.

(Timeskip 6 years 10 A.E.)

Naruto now 5'6 wearing blue cog armor (Think Anthony Carmine's armor for a reference.) on his back is a flaming red lancer along with a knife that's eight inches big with black nonreflecting titanium steel.

"Move ahead move ahead." Naruto shouted to his subordinates moving into the city of Ephyra battling the locust army trying to get their and the stranded out of the city before nightfall.

"Sir the grubs are attacking from behind cover and the only way we can make it through is if we run into the middle but that is a death trap." The cog says

"Hmm… hand me a couple of frag and flame grenades cover me while I go in close." The man hands him the grenades and orders the men to cover fire.

Naruto rushes the line and time it as his men start firing to cover him as stray bullets fly right by him rushing towards the enemies with his enhanced speed and strength. He jumps over one grub and sticks him launching it into five others, "Five down… six to go." He dodges a chainsaw and bullets as he sweeps two off their feet sticking a flame grenade inside their mouths catching them on fire.

The other cogs come up quick as one grub hits Naruto from behind and attempts to chainsaw him.

*BANG*

*THUD*

The locust drops and there is only a few left as the cog from earlier hands Naruto his gun back, "Don't go taking all the fun for yourself." He laughs as he revs his chainsaw into a grub.

"Wouldn't bet on it." Naruto shoves the lancer inside a grub's mouth revving on the chainsaw going down ripping it in half.

"There now were done." He looks around and turns on a signal flare to the nearest raven, "Civilians first and then cogs I'll go last to make sure that we all get in."

The first raven appears showing it is a huger than the rest for the survivors. The raven stops infront of them and out come five onyx guards along with Prescott.

"Ssir!" the cogs all line up except for Naruto who shouts, "Dad, Betty, Lou, Max, Sam what are you guys doing here?" he asks as the entire group of cogs and stranded looks at him.

"Naruto there you are we finally got you access granted on joining the onyx guard… looks like you make me proud my boy." Prescott says proudly.

"Plus it's boring without you and the rest of the platoon wants to meet you." Lou says.

"Alright but first we need to get everyone out of here." He looks towards the groups, "Are you going to stay here or are you going to leave with to safety." He helps on the civilians ten his men as his dad and his new team onto the raven before closing the door.

As he is smashed against Lou whose is only seven years older than him. She leans close to his ear.

"I still have to thank you for helping me that one day instead of leaving me~" she said seductively forgetting to turn off the group chat to the other of her team leaving a giggling members and a steaming Naruto, as well as a smirking Prescott.

'I hope he gives me grandchildren before I die.' He thought proudly.

(Timeskip 4 years 14 A.E.)

On a speeding train with delta team and the onyx team not far behind.

Naruto now 5'11 wearing the onyx guard armor along with his knife and flaming red lancer and picture of Lou and him someone took of them having sex with their armor on and his pants along with hers down, as he pumps into her.

"Naruto we have to go now before the we set off the bomb." Prescott shouts

"The activation system is fried so I have to activate it manually." He shouted back at the chairman.

"Remember that I always love you dad!" Naruto pushed Prescott onto the raven with his cog tags as he gives orders to the other onyx guards as they took off, "I'll be fine just lead everyone to safety and victory! Don't forget me and tell Lou that to live on without me!"

"Goodbye." He ran off towards the bomb as Marcus and delta squad barely started fighting RAAM.

"NOOO!" Prescott tried to get out of the onyx guards grip he had tears running down his cheeks as he fell on his knees.

He opened the train car door to see Marcus and Dominic fighting RAAM, "Hey delta squad get out of here now the bomb is about to go off." He signals the delta raven to come and get them.

"NO! We will take care of him right here right now." Marcus shouted as Naruto ran up to him and punched him straight in the jaw knocking him out cold.

"Hey man what the hell!" Dom yelled out

"It's the only way you can leave now go!" Naruto shouts as he gave him his knife

Dom picks up Marcus and looks back at the knife in his hand, "Are you sure?" he asks

"Go now!" Naruto shouts.

Dom carrying Marcus runs towards the raven for delta team as Dom lays down Marcus, "Thank you and good luck!" the raven takes off.

Naruto turns back towards RAAM "Huh this is where it ends… I thought at least I would die somewhere but not this soon." He looks back at RAAM, "**Thiss world iss only fit for locusstss**." He said.

"I would agree if I was a locust but then again we could have worked out a way for us to live together but let's see whose right." He rushes RAAM as the lights scatter the kryll; they go hand to hand as they fight right hook to RAAM's face and a knee to Naruto's stomach.

RAAM brings out his knife and charges him as he revs up his chainsaw to meet he narrowly dodges the knife as he sinks in the chainsaw into his shoulder and incapitates RAAM.

Naruto runs to the controls and sets the bomb to go off in thirty seconds…

30… 29… 28…

Naruto looks at the knife RAAM dropped and picks it up as RAAM slowly gets up.

20… 19… 18…

"Goodbye RAAM it was fun while it lasted at least I can rest knowing probably I have done the world a favor saving all of those lives… now lets finish this." He charges.

10…

He misses a fist that went over his head.

9…

He kicks RAAM in the side.

8…

RAAM lands a hit on Naruto's side.

7… 6… 5…

Naruto lands a hook on the side of RAAM's face.

4… 3… 2…

He slides the knife into RAAM's chest as he smiles, "**Farewell.**"

1…

A bright flash then a huge shockwave hits as the bomb goes off.

…

The light lasts as Naruto slowly opens his eyes to see death or the shinigami waiting for him, "I died didn't I?" he asks death.

"**Yes and No**." he raises an eyebrow to this, "What do you mean by that?"

Death shows him what happened to the place once it gone off, "**You died but not in your home.**"

"Wait home? I thought that was my home?"

"**No that is the place where I dropped you off at after I was summoned by your 'father'**" he said with a bitter taste in its mouth.

"Prescott?"

"**No he is an adoptive father not your real father but he is better than the one who called me to seal a Kyuubi inside of your gut." **It points towards the mark that has been on Naruto since birth, "Weird I thought that was a tattoo I got when I was a kid. But wait what is a Kyuubi."

"**A being or 'demon' made of chakra. Which is the life force of your home world that is. With it you can make fire, earth, water, wind, and lighting out of the life force or ammo as you could say**." The shinigami turns to a scroll and tosses it to the onyx guard, "**This is a scroll to summon a few 'friends' from your sera and fight for you and I am allowing you to keep those two weapons along with your armor to your home world but be wary people are different there and are more cautious to new comers along with this armor of yours… now time to meet your mother one last time." **The shinigami disappears as a beautiful red headed woman appears crying as he takes off his helmet.

xXx

In a bright flash kushina see a tall onyx colored armored man standing across from her he takes off his helmet showing his cerulean eyes, red/golden spiky hair and whisker marks, "Mom!?" he asks

"N-naru k-kun."

"Yes mom it's me."

She started to cry as she ran towards the man and enveloped him in a hug. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there to see you grow up but at least I can tell you are strong."

He holds on to her as she sobs into his chest, "Shh… it's alright I had my dad take care of me he is a real dad instead of who the shinigami told me. Plus I got to finally meet my beautiful mother."

She looks up and stares at him and smiles, "At least I got to see you before I go."

He lifts her chin up and shocks her as he kisses her on the lips, "I just gave you something that sperm donor didn't love." He holds her tight.

"**As touching as this is I afraid that she has to rest. Plus this grandmother has to rest**." The shinigami said smirking.

"Thank you for everything. Without you I probably never have learned or gained a true father." He waves goodbye to them as they fade away, "… I love you kaa-chan."

… Wait grandmother…

He closes his eyes and opens them again to see that his is falling with into the middle of a busy street full of villagers and ninjas running across rooftops looking like feudal Japan mix with modern day. He then widens his eyes as he hits the floor and 'almost' blacks out from forming a crater and scaring many people along with shinobi coming out of the nearby shops.

He slowly gets up from the crater as he looks to his weapons on the floor along with a big scroll named "Locust" he looks up to star directly into red ruby eyes…

**Dead Soldier:**

**End of this chapter and I think It came out great plus I'm almost done with the next chapter for a promise to keep I just needed more material.**

**But I welcome reviews. And I will explain more on his past through flashbacks as well as what happened in the leaf so far.**

**But the chapter will be shorter than this but so on I will make many chapters and stories I already have seven other stories I have ideas for but anyways review I guess.**

** *PAPERCLIP WITH A SEXY POSE OF ME***

**I threw up at the sight of me.**


	2. Chapter 2 new home, new girls

**Dead Soldier: Alright since I have no idea how big of a hit or drop the story is (frankly because I'm lazy as hell) here is the next chapter.**

**KillerDonut****: This is a very interesting ****story**** and cant wait for the next chapter to come out and I can only guess for the reason why this story isn't in the cross-over section is because he is hardly in the Gears world so can't really say its a cross-over. Still nice start to the story so keep up the good work and until next time. Ja ne**

**Dead soldier: Well the reason for it not to be a crossover story is that one the war he was just in ended so he is not needed and for the fact that I will show flash backs on his life also I do think that the story will take place in the Naruto realm. Plus it starts off in the genin era before chuunin exams and then shippuden era.**

**The Lone Swordswolf****: Nice beginning chapter. How will ****Naruto**** act when he meets ****Minato****? Give Naruto all the ice ****queens**** from the elemental nations. Means the girls you said and Yugao, Samui, etc.**

**Dead soldier: The shinigami hasn't given Naruto the name of his 'father' or that the fact he into hiding for a while… but he will come out. Though it won't happen soon but you will know it. But anyways the ice queens hmm… that is a great thought… though I will have to work it out but it will be hard to pick out the personalities and… wait I can do this but the challenge is how I do it thank you. Though I need to figure out who the ice queens are in every village. I have bad memories at times but that is a great idea for a story Naruto x ice queens which somehow is not of his age group I think though it's a great thought and challenge.**

**Unnatural Reader****: Amazing start in my opinion, bu I am curious if naruto will ever see ****his****first child**** from the GOW universe or if he will ever return. Please continue to write because his is an awesome story so far and I look forward to future chapters**

**Dead soldier: thank you but on his child if you look in my other stories I usually have my characters as fathers or father figures so yea it will get to him but he will return to the gears universe eventually to help and gain a new item but for now he is there in his original realm. So he will be back once he gets to the chuuin exams. But that is all I'm saying so there's your spoiler.**

_The onyx guard_

Chapter 2: new home, new girls

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Gears of War or any reference I make.

"Seven seconds to drop." Talking

'_Two down one to go_.' Thoughts

"**Filthy humans." Demon/summon/locust talking**

'**How did we end up here?' demon/summon/locust thoughts**

"_**Rasengan" Jutsu**_

xXx

recap:

… _Wait grandmother…_

_He closes his eyes and opens them again to see that his is falling with into the middle of a busy street full of villagers and ninjas running across rooftops looking like feudal Japan mix with modern day. He then widens his eyes as he hits the floor and 'almost' blacks out from forming a crater and scaring many people along with shinobi coming out of the nearby shops._

_He slowly gets up from the crater as he looks to his weapons on the floor along with a big scroll named "Locust" he looks up to stare directly into red ruby eyes…_

Now:

Naruto looks around the area to see different kinds of people ranging from ninja to merchants then back to the red eyes of a gorgeous woman with long black unruly hair, wearing a white bandage style dress along with a red sleeve to distract people, while on her feet are blue shinobi sandals and finally completing her look she had a headband with a metal plate on it all with a kunai in her hand poised at him.

"Excuse me…? Where am I?" he asked her.

"I should ask you who are you and how did you enter the village without any of us knowing till this explosion?" she looked dead serious gripping the kunai tighter.

"Wait village just where am I?" he sees that there are dirt roads many people dressed like old timey Japan with a touch of the future along with the weapons here to only ranging from shrunken to katanas.

"Konohagakure no Soto (the village hidden in the leaves.) Now your clearly outnumbered, now answer my question what village do you work for?" she yell as more shinobi and kunoichi appear behind her in stand by positions. They raise their weapons towards attacking positions.

Naruto grabbed his lancer along with the serrated sword and the scroll as she jumps back, "Dam it, it just had to send me somewhere that I haven't been before and without a clue on this place." He said angrily.

"Who is 'it'?" she asked.

He looks at her, "The Shinigami." He said as if it didn't matter.

A little surprised she asked "Wait how do we know you aren't lying to us?"

"Huh oh right like falling from the sky isn't enough… (she just stared at him) fine here I'll show you this." He starts to take off his armor showing off his muscles (Like dbz) leaving him in his helmet, a tight orange short sleeve shirt, pants and boots. He slowly lifted his shirt…

"W-what the h-hell are you d-doing!" she yelled blushing along with the other kunoichi nearby, '_He is really muscle but not overly I wonder… bad kurenai, no hentai_ _thoughts_'

He lifts the shirt showing his abs and the seal of the shinigami. "It told me that it sealed a Kyuubi or something inside me." Making the people pale and stand in shock looking at the sight of the seal.

"K-k-ky-kyuubi!" she said nervously.

"It's funny I thought it was a tattoo when I was a kid but it turns out it wasn't, it was a seal and the funny thing I never even knew what charaka or cha-chakra that's right chakra it was the life-essence for this world to live. He told me that my mother lived here and I was born here but he took me while he sealed the 'being' inside my stomach. Probably explains how I heal and am a stamina freak." '_Oh how much Lou loved that about me_.'

Everyone started to mutter about the 'demon' being reborn and the 'demon' will curse us all. And a screeching pink banshee yelling about protecting its daughter from the vile beast.

Naruto sweat dropped as he slid down his shirt and put his armor back he looked back at the red eye woman. "I am not a demon but I will say that I have killed before, considering where I came from was at war constantly with these race called locust and I was a leader of the onyx guard I was apart of before my fight with their general." He said looking at the scroll in his hand. '_I wonder if this tells me how to find them_.'

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Prescott. Dattebayo!" He said making the people around him say the words Dattebayo and Uzumaki out loud like it's a crime. As a powerful leader figure came towards the commotion.

"D-did y-you just say u-Uzumaki?" the woman said before running behind her distracted them.

"Kurenai what is going on and who is that?" Said an elderly man with white hair, liver spots, and the kanji for fire on his red hat matching his red robes. He had masked guards surrounding him in defensive stances waiting for the signal.

"Hokage-sama this man has a summoning scroll along with some strange armor along with odd weapons and he has the seal for Kyuubi from the shinigami itself. This man's name is Naruto Uzumaki-Prescott." Kurenai said not dropping her guard.

The old kage widen his eyes and had a thought on his mind, '_The shiki fuin that is the only way he could have gotten the seal but the Kyuubi attack fourteen years ago but this man seems about seventeen. But wait an Uzumaki they were wiped out during the second war but the only survivor was kushina before she all of a sudden disappeared from the hospital_' he looked back at the two odd looking men, "Tell me what is your mother's name?"

"Kushina Uzumaki, but why is that important." He said not really sure what is going on meanwhile many kunoichi widen their eyes at the name of all kunoichi roll model.

'_Maybe this why she is gone she had a family._' "So where is kushina since she isn't here being a kunoichi like this village her village?" the hokage asked.

Naruto looks down as he shakes his head, "She died when I was born that's what my father told me as they found her dead holding me next to her dead body. Thanks to her and the shinigami I could never have met such people and my family over there I hope their doing great." He laughs a bit.

He looks back towards the leader of the village, "Now since I can't go home I guess I have to stay here." As he chuckled a blank ANBU masked ninja with ne came up fast throwing kunai at him as he barely had time to dodge, "I was about to join why the hell are you attacking me!?"

The ANBU just said nothing as he rushed him with his blade raised. Naruto equipped his lancer and waited for the root ninja was a foot away he revved up his chainsaw thrusting at him as he tried to block with his blade a fatal mistake…

The chainsaw quickly tore threw the blade like paper and into the roots shoulder making him scream out as he was tore apart by the chainsaw shredding his body in half making blood squirt everywhere as his two separate pieces fall to the ground shocking them with the gore and how much damage the weapon did to the ANBU.

Naruto looked back at the leader, "What the hell I didn't even attack why did you!?"

Sarutobi was shock, "I didn't order anything that I was just here waiting to answer as he attacked you." He ran up to the anbu, "Wait he isn't even apart of my anbu he is apart of root I thought I disbanded that years ago." '_Dam it danzou you just had to have them in secret_'.

He sighed as he turned back Naruto, "I'm sorry for that an old elder created these emotionless men for his own gain and I think I will pay a visit to him."

"You better be telling the truth or else." He calmed himself before continuing, "Never cross me like this or there will be pain, but for now I would like to join in your ranks to honor my mother in a way." He said making the hokage smile.

"Fine but everyone stand down and get back to your homes. And for you Naruto please follow me to my office." He made the people drop their guards and put away their weapons returning to their everyday lives but on suspicion of the newest member to their village.

xXx

(Inside the kage's office)

The old kage sat down as his newest or soon to be ninja sat in front of him, "Now that all this has been settled I ask for you to take off your helmet and to start my name is Sarutobi Hiruzen the third hokage of konoha." He started to smoke a pipe he lit early with his fingers.

Naruto lifted off his helmet and showed off his face his cerulean blue eyes, spiky red hair with golden tips, whisker marks, and round face with a foxy grin. "Yes nice to meet you but I have to ask how do I do chakra?"

"That is what I will teach you about chakra and your elements you have along with chakra control. With chakra you can make clones and Jutsu or even make things appear like your summon." He showed him how to channel his chakra surprising the old man with how much he has and is able to reach elite jonin levels in the chakra pools, "Well I never expected for you to have this much chakra but it happens but I think you cannot make basic Jutsu like the normal bunshin but maybe a kage bunshin will be easier for you. Just copy my hand signs." He makes the sign and makes two bunshin appear.

Naruto did the same and filled the room of the bunshin of clones of himself without his helmet on. He touched one to see if it's a solid clone. He stabbed it and it disappeared in a plume of smoke as he makes the others as well. That got him thinking, "Hey old man if this is a solid clone can't it do the paperwork for you as you sleep or something?"

The old man stood shocked at the thing that could have made his life easier, he walked towards the wall and slams his head on it shouting STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!

Making Naruto sweat dropped at the sight.

The old kage turned around bleeding from his forehead then handed a key to his mother's old apartment and chakra paper along with two favors, "Now channel your chakra to show your elements. Then I will teach you kawarimi and henge along with scrolls on how many you have." The next second the kage was shocked as the paper split into two pieces it spilt in half one side turned soggy as the other started to crumple then turn into black lightning.

"That has never happened before it appears you have three elements making it lightning, water, and wind. I can give you three scrolls for the elements." He handed him the following scrolls Raiton: Kangekiha - Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration c-rank, Suiton: Teppōdama - Water Release: Gunshot a-rank, and Fuuton: Daitoppa: Wind Style: Great Break Through c-rank.

"Now you will report for class at the academy in the morning so we can put you on a team for you are strong as a Jounin instructor but you have to work your way up." He said handing him a headband that he tied to his left bicep.

"That's okay old man but I wonder can buy groceries since I barely arrived today." Naruto said making the man smile. "Sure and welcome to the village of konoha."

Naruto nodded as he put on his helmet leaving the office so he can get to the apartment.

xXx

He found the apartment easily which had a living room connected to the kitchen a single bedroom and a bathroom. All in all a nice score until he can get somewhere better. For now he was wearing his armor and had his weapons holstered along with the scroll sealed into his wrist. "Okay to start my list I have to pick up eggs, rice, bacon, teriyaki, milk, and some bread." He read the note he made. (A/N just random food I would get.)

He walked through a street trying to get to the store but he heard whispers, "Hey there goes the Kyuubi-brat." Another, "I bet his mother just left the village because she a giant whore."

He walked up to them as they kept on talking to each other, "You do realize that I can hear you right?" scaring the shit out of them. "I wouldn't talk about my mother that way if I was you or else I will shove this boot up your ass."

"Heh you wouldn't because you know we're right aren't we? Huh whore baby huh?" they said taunting the onyx guard. "Oh look he's getting mad." He taunted even more but he pushed the line when he said, "Hey I bet his father just felt ashamed for him just to abandon him, hey after we get through him lets find the snake-whore." He licked his lips as he tried to shove naruto as he wouldn't budge.

He put a hand on naruto's armor; naruto quickly grabbed his wrist, dislocated his arm and snapped it like a stick. His friend saw this and tried to kick him before Naruto quickly kicked in his knee making it snap back causing the muscle to rip fully and his knee no longer usable. "AHHHH." They screamed as one held his arm while the other held his knee. Naruto left the spot leaving them to scream.

'_These people really are weak. Though they shouldn't have spoken of my mom or dad like that… that reminds me that I must find this 'snake-whore' they speak of so I can at least help her from these damn people_.' Naruto finally found a store and bought his needed items.

He was almost home as his stomach growled as he passed a dango shop. "I wonder how this tastes." He opens the door as the bell rings as all occupants stop what their doing to stare at the man in armor as he walks up to a stall in which everyone knows is the icequeens reserved spot.

"Poor guy doesn't even know who owns that stall, since they pretty own the store and keep this place going by eating here almost all the time." Said a random customer.

"Hey isn't that the guy from earlier that killed the anbu with ease? The Kyuubi container?" one asked.

"Oh shit it is don't get to close. I hope he didn't hear us."

Naruto sighed as he always hears these loud people especially since they are sitting in the table next to him. He got up and ordered from the man who worked the counter and picked up his order from him and went back to sit down with the hot and fresh dango.

The bell rang again as four beautiful women walked in the door talking in the front leading them was a woman with light brown pupiless eyes, purple hair in a spiky fanned ponytail, as she wore a tan trench coat, mesh body suit from her neck to her thighs an orange skirt, and dark blue sandals with shin guards. This was Anko Mitarashi.

Next is a woman with long brown hair in a ponytail with two locks in front of her face, black eyes, two red fang marks on her face, she is wearing medic jacket, shorts that reach the middle of her thigh, and black sandals. This is Hana Inuzuka.

The woman behind her has green eyes, auburn hair that reaches her ankles with a bang covering her right eye, she wore a long sleeve dark blue battle dress that falls below the knees that cover upper side of her arms and underside of her breast, under that is a mesh dress that covers more than the dress, black short shorts, high-heeled sandals with shin guards that reach her knees, and blue nail polish and blue lipstick. This is Mei Terumi.

And finally in came the woman from earlier that day Kurenai Yuhi, they see him sitting in their spot as kurenai widens her eyes as he tilts his head at them until anko comes up towards him.

"Hey what do you think you're doing in our stall?" she asked him

He looks at her, "I'm sorry but I don't care it was empty so I took it plus I barely got my food so yeah." He starts to take off his helmet but anko grabs a dango stick from him, "Who are you I never seen you here before?" she asked him, "I'm new in town." He replied.

"I'll leave once I finished eating if you want you can sit with Me." he pointed towards the empty seat next to him. She fumed at his speed, "Fine but your paying for our food." She grabbed another of his dango, "Name's Anko mitarashi." She points to the three others, "The one with auburn hair is Mei Terumi, the one with fangs is hana inuzuka and the one with red eyes is kurenai yuhi also my Nai-chan." She said as she glomps kurenai.

Naruto looks at the red eyed then it hits hit, "Hey you're that woman I meet earlier." He points towards kurenai who then remembers she found him this morning, "Wait you're the one who found me in the crater and pointed a weapon towards." He rubbed the back of his head chuckling, "Oh where are my manners my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Prescott glad to meet each of you." He started to lift his helmet but kurenai blurted out, "How are you kushina-neesan's son?"

He lifted off his helmet showing off his whisker marks along with his cerulean eyes and to top it off his round face with red spiky hair with barely any evidence of golden blonde on the tips, "Does this answer your question?" he gave them his signature foxy grin making them blush.

He ate the rest of his dango and talked with them for a bit about them mainly learning how Mei was a peace offering to konoha from kiri and how anko is the 'snake-whore' in which Naruto responded to her that if she is ever in trouble with the civilians saying that to her give him their pictures and he will get them.

"Well good night ladies I hope to see you soon." With that he slipped on his helmet leaving with his bags back to his room. "Heh I can't wait for tomorrow." with that he went to sleep forgetting that he left a certain photo with the girls on accident.

Meanwhile they all had one thought on their minds, '_Huge_'

End of chapter 2

**Dead soldier: well this was long but it was worth it anyhow the question for all icequeens x Naruto is a great story and it will be awesome to write or read so without a further ado goodbye.**

**This was fucking long but the next chapter is being written as I wrote this last part.**

**A picture of a Kit Kat bag and me on a tricycle going down a random street wearing nothing but an eyeless jack costume and my friend dress as jigsaw chasing me.**

**It was funny as hell that day… **


	3. Chapter 3 team 7 and the onyx guard

**Dead soldier: this is the next chapter hurray. *Random gunshots and police house arrest* Then there goes my neighbor. *sweatdrop* but any how here is the next chapter.**

**Unnatural Reader****: Once again awesome job. I greatly enjoy how the story flows from one point to another, but I feel like you are kind of rushing things, as well as how easy he gained acceptance from Hiruzen, but other than that I am greatly enjoying this story. ****Quick question**** though, what GOW weapons will be have while in elemental nations (E.N.) and how will he find ammo for his guns?**

**Dead soldier: thank you for the review but on how I rushed the acceptance what is a rule of ninja deception, he will have Kakashi report on everything he does along with the occasional visit towards naruto. Remember how the shinigami said that he is aloud the weapons he will have to use his chakra but it will take a toll for him since he isn't godlike so he has to use it a few time or else he is pretty much taking to much chakra instead of using it for every other jutsu, so he only has ammo that runs on his chakra and the Kyuubi's when he is on rage but when he uses it about two clips, it is about how much two rasengans. And on the chainsaw which I'm surprised no one asked about it runs like in the games unlimited.**

The onyx guard

Chapter 3: team 7 and the onyx guard

_Recap: He ate the rest of his dango and talked with them for a bit about them mainly learning how Mei was a peace offering to konoha from kiri and how anko is the 'snake-whore' in which Naruto responded to her that if she is ever in trouble with the civilians saying that to her give him their pictures and he will get them._

"_Well good night ladies I hope to see you soon." With that he slipped on his helmet leaving with his bags back to his room. "Heh I can't wait for tomorrow." with that he went to sleep forgetting that he left a certain photo with the girls on accident._

_Meanwhile they all had one thought on their minds, 'Huge' _

xXx

(Naruto's dream/flashback)

Naruto barely got off his shift for guard duty and was walking into his apartment. He started to take off his armor leaving him in his red shirt and pants. Then felt that something wasn't right… the bedroom door was open with a trail of clothing.

Inside the room he saw a beautiful sight of candles surrounding the bed and the bathroom light on and the door wide open.

"Oh naruto~" Lou said seductively coming out of the bathroom showing off her short brown unruly hair, heart shape face, shining brown eyes, a feral grin, as her hourglass figure with her C-cup and heart shape ass, as she only wore her black lacy underwear and black silk robe.

(**LEMON that's right baby**)

Naruto had a foxy grin as she swayed her hips as she laid on the bed, "I'm feeling a little lonely… won't you cheer me up?" she asked with another grin.

he walked towards the edge of their bed, "I don't know I want to help this princess but her guard is far more eloquent and lonely as well. I guess I have to take the guard instead." He started to kiss her lips entering her mouth with his tongue battling for dominance but ending up winning, he removed her robe along with her bra showing off her pink nipples to him. She slowly removed his shirt as he started to kiss her neck down to her left breast as he started to massage her right with his left hand.

Her sensitive nipples were sucked on and nibbled on as he started to rub her lower regions, she removed his pants leaving him in his boxers with a noticeable bulge.

"Well since the princess is gone this guard needs to be helped by the onyx fox." He pulled down her panties tossing them with a *PLOP*, "Is the guard excited?"

"Yes but now who will protect the princess from invaders?" she started to moan as his tongue ran along her sweet lips as he lapped up the cherry flavored juices, he stuck his face more in as she wrapped her arms around his head until…

"I'M CUMMING!" She moaned as he sucked up her juices.

She let his head go as he grabbed her leg and started to lick her foot down to her thigh.

"My turn." She pulled down his boxers to show off his impressive eight inch, she started to stroke it then put it between her breast giving him an incredible experience she licked the tip and sucked him off turning it into a deep throat going faster and faster until…

"Ahh Lou I'm c-cumming!" he held her head as a few stings of cum went down her throat.

She swallowed then smiled, "I think the main course is ready." She got on her back as he pushed her knees against her in a missionary pose and slowly penetrated her.

"Mmm… faster, go faster." He complied with her wishes as he went faster and harder while he held her tightly. She pushed and grinded his member inside her wet cunt, this made her cum. "Ahhhh… already for me I think I still have a round in me." she made him go faster and faster waiting for his seed.

"In or out?" he asked, thrusting into her at high speeds while she held onto him with her arms.

"IN!" She wrapped her legs around him as he started to cum; she pulled him tighter so all of the juice doesn't seep out.

(**End of Lemon**)

She breathed a little fast, "Naruto promise me if anything happens to me and we have a child take them and protect them." She let him go with her legs as he turned around on the bed leaving her on top. "I promise so we can always have a part of each other." He said not knowing that, that very day they conceive a child and he made a promise to come and protect their little one.

(End of dream and flashback.)

He woke up by the alarm clock going off, "Damn I miss her." naruto got off his bed with a drowsy mood and without his clothes on, "Still I can't believe that I will have to get a new team along with this snazzy place." He got ready like many others use the bathroom, shower, brush teeth, eat and slip into his armor.

He slipped on his two weapons on his back and scroll into his wrist, "All right now all I have to do is walk into the class and hand the teacher this note and wait for my team… this is simpler than what we had to do in my time over in the cog." He remember all of the drills and paperwork.

He walked out the door locking it and venturing off toward the academy in which he got lost.

xXx

Mei is currently walking down the road away from the ramen stall with a full stomach and happy mood with her and her best friend ayame having their girl talk.

She walked past the onyx guard she met last night, "Hey naruto." She waved towards him as he walked towards her, "Hey Mei how are you doing?"

"Great I just got back from this great ramen stand. I should take you there some time." A man slapped her ass, as he ran by laughing with his buddy. She had an angry look on her face. Naruto took after the group and caught up to them in a matter of a few seconds; he lifted the two by the neck and threw them on the floor.

Mei ran up in front of naruto and launched lava bullets into the crouches of the men on the floor. "Perverts. At least you're not like them and that white hair scarecrow." She turned towards naruto as he tilted his head in a confused way.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." She nodded, "So do you want to go with me to the ramen stand?" she asked

"Sure tonight I promise." Mei grabbed his arm, "Hey I have to go to the academy so I can help kurenai with her team want to walk with me?" she gave a puppy-eye look.

He chuckled, "Sure I have to go there too I apparently have to be on a team." He scratched the back of his head.

"Well what are waiting for let's go." She pulled him on to the academy.

xXx

(The academy)

Sasuke uchiha was brooding near the window like always. A pink haired girl named Sakura 'Banshee' Haruno was running towards class butting head with Ino-pig as she put it to get to a seat with her sasuke-kun and shove it in ino's face. Ino Yamanaka the clan heir was budding heads with 'forehead' as she put it even though it is true; she was also rushing with her to the academy so they can get sasuke-kun.

Kiba inuzuka the second clan heir of his family and Akamaru his partner or dog were chatting with Shino Aburame clan heir with his ability for controlling bugs, hinata hyuuga the clan heir with the by.

Shikamaru Nara the clan heir with their abilities for controlling shadows was sleeping whole waiting with Choji Akimichi the clan heir with the ability for making their body parts bigger.

The instructor Iruka umino walked in with mizuki his assistant, waiting to start class until the door swung open with the two girls.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY INO-PIG!" "No you forehead!" they rushed up next to sasuke to sit down. "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" iruka said using demonic big head jutsu. Sakura barely won the seat she stuck out her tongue at the blond as she went to sit next to the lazy Nara.

"Now that, that's over time for team announcements. First team one…" he went up to team six as the door opened…

A man in onyx colored armor with weird weapons on his back walked through straight to iruka, "Excuse me we are in the middle of class." the man handed him a note. "Oh so he said to come here…" the man nodded, "Class this is Uzumaki-Prescott Naruto he will be joining us." the class all looked at the armored man with wide eyes, "Why does he not have not have to go through the academy?" kiba yelled out, "Because it was hokage orders… now please take a seat next to shino." He pointed at the kid with glasses. Naruto nodded as he passed mizuki.

Now as I was saying team 7 is sasuke uchiha, sakura haruno." "HAH TAKE THAT INO-PIG TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL."

"And Naruto Uzumaki-Prescott. You instructor will be kakashi hatake… now team eight kiba inuzuka, hinata hyuuga, shino Aburame… your instructor will be Kurenai Yuhi."

'_So kurenai is an instructor how bout that? Wish I could have been on her team_.' Naruto thought as ino groaned about being on a team with a lazy ass and fatass instead of her crush and the mysterious man.

"Now your sensei's will pick you up in a bit now goodbye." He and mizuki left the room.

The door opened showing kurenai and mei, "Team eight with us." she looked at naruto, "Oh and naruto don't forget that we are going to eat tonight at the place you promised mei don't be late." She winked at him as asuma walked and heard everything he looked a little red in the face as he stared at naruto. "Team ten with Me." he walked off fuming.

The only ones left in the room were team seven… "WHERE IS HE!"

xXx

(with kakashi)

After he cleaned his pictures of the uchihas and got the order from the hokage to look after a suspicious person of interest he pulled out his icha icha and started to walk towards the room of his team when he walked in he saw the man of interest along with his beloved uchiha-sama and a pink banshee daughter of his sensei. "My first thought of you… I can't hear. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." He shushined away.

Sasuke walked towards the door with a smirk on his face. Sakura floated away with hearts in her eyes. As naruto ran out fast beating the first two with three minutes to spare only to open the door to see a man reading an orange book. As he didn't realize that he was standing there, naruto went over stand infront of him as the other two barely walked up, "AHH finally now time for introductions. Names likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams."

"Sensei why don't you show us." The pinkette asked.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes you're too young to understand and dislikes I don't feel like telling you. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies. My dreams, I never really thought about it. Ok now it's your turn pinky."

'_All we found out was his name_.' the three thought

She fumed at the name, "My name is sakura haruno, my likes, I mean the person I like is." she looked at Sasuke, "My hobbies." she once again looked at Sasuke. "My dreams for the future are." She once again looked at Sasuke and squealed. "My dislikes are Ino-pig!" shouted Sakura at the end.

'_Fan girl_.' Thought naruto

"Okay uchiha." Kakashi said.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and don't particularly like anything. I don't have a dream because I will make it a reality, I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." He said making sakura drool, '_SO HOT_.'

**(A/N I think I'm going crazy after writing sakura. And I'm insane.)**

"And you." Kakashi said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Prescott, my likes are ramen, my newest summons, my newest friends the icequeens, my dislikes emos, banshees, fan girls, and traitors, my hobbies are to train, spend time with the icequeens, and my dream is to have a family." He got looks on how he talked, (like the regular onyx guard) and his mention about the icequeens and summons.

"Ok meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow we will test you along with the other teams for a joint experience for you to work with others. And don't eat breakfast so you don't throw up. JA NE." he shunshined away.

Naruto got up and walked off as sakura asked out sasuke as he shot her down after seeing kakashi.

xXx

Mei along with hana, kurenai, and anko were waiting for naruto so they can eat they were waiting for two minutes as he came in. "Hey girls."

They waved to him, "Hey Foxy." Anko said waving along with the others.

"How was your team?" Mei asked.

"I got a brooding emo, and a pink banshee along with a perverted teacher that the emo was looking at his ass the whole time." He said.

"At least that's a little better than our team, a pervert, a shy Hyuuga, and quiet boy." Kurenai said.

"At least you guys got teams. But I just have to wait to help you with you're teams." Anko said evilly.

"I feel bad for you kurenai and Mei you have my perverted brother." Hana said, "Well let's eat they sat at the stools. Naruto took off his helmet showing off his now red hair with no blond in the mix.

"Welcome to ichiraku, what are you having today?" a girl with brown hair with brown eyes and white bandana wearing an apron said to the group as she looked to naruto with a dejavu feeling but threw it aside.

"Yeah I'll have the beef ramen." Naruto said as he gave her a foxy grin. '_She reminds me exactly of Lou back in my old squad._'

"Steak." Hana asked.

"Dango." Anko always was a regular here as well as the dango shop.

"Beef as well." mei said.

"Also dango." Kurenai had anko's love of the food.

"Okay coming right up." She left then returned with the food and winked at naruto. '_She really reminds me of Lou after how she saw me after that last mission as a caption to an onyx guard. That reminds me I have to get back to my roots on to stay on alert of how these people are a little too innocent around me… I can see what happens when I get the new team tomorrow only time will tell. I wonder how she is anyways?_' He turned towards the girls and talked as he didn't notice across the road on how a group of men were staring at him with anger in their eyes.

xXx

(Azura medical bay 15 A.E. eight months after the bomb.)

**(A/N this would be around the wave mission time. You will hear about this randomly)**

"Push that's right I can see the head." Prescott said as he stood next to his group of onyx guards watching his daughter in law Lou Uzumaki giving birth to his grandson.

He held the red/brown haired baby with cerulean eyes and whisker marks. "He reminds me of him so much." Prescott said as he gave the baby to his mother. "How is my little Flame?" she named the child as his hair resembled a flaming earth.

It had been almost a year since naruto left the world to take out kryll army and RAAM.

"If only he was here today to see this." The onyx guards knew of how much the chairman missed his son it hit the team hard on how he sacrificed himself to detonate the bomb himself so RAAM could be brought down along with much of the force along with the entire kryll army.

They saluted his death like many others and how he brought up training for everyone since he could go hand to hand with RAAM himself if the video was anything showing on the battle before the explosion and the last stab he got on the general. While now they only took three onyx guards to take down the elites of the locust and a single berserker.

Many gears he taught also saw the video saluted him and trained themselves into the ground many in which that the regular cogs can match gold gears and fifty locusts with a group of five regular cogs and golden can now match many brutes with their strength alone surpassing the old onyx guards before their training to up themselves.

All in all the cogs painted themselves with an orange number nine on their armor along with knives to show how he is the symbol to surpass all odds and sacrifice yourself to let others live another day bringing them to take back cities they lost along with taking out bases with a battalion of cogs and golden gears. Much of the overrun cities were taken back as the year went on thus pissing off the queen.

The mother of Flame Uzumaki stayed with him usually at all times to keep him safe but it helps to have a group of caretakers around… Prescott some how always gets the men of the onyx guard on daycare duty.

End of chapter 3

**Dead Soldier: next chapter the summons and I will close the poll on Tuesday as well for the weapons. But on the subject of the ice queens I will put three more just choose the three in a review or message. Don't put tsume because she is already in. Dead Soldier out.**

**Picture of me running away from a horde of Chihuahuas. They caught me a few minutes later.**


	4. Chapter 4 summons and curses

**Dead soldier: okay new reviews new ideas on the story. On with the story I will show off more of the onyx guards and flame.**

**Unnatural Reader****: Thanks for the reply in this chapter l, ****cleared**** some things up for me. For the harem, I would at least recommend Tayuya even though she is in oto right now (though that could be changed with a little background history such as her being found by anko as a kid while still under orochimaru and ****saving**** her from what little memories she had left after the curse seal) while also possibly putting in Fuu (nanabi jinchurriki) and Yugito (nibi container) if you didn't already plan for them and I just missed you telling about them.**

**Dead Soldier: That's right on how tayuya and how I like her character but I was wondering what to happen with her during the chuunin exams you just gave me a great alternative. Though on the girls here are the ones so far: Kurenai, Mei, Anko, Tsume, Hana, and Tayuya (shared with anko). Though it depends on the people in the poll I will set.**

**LS14****: Hope he gets to see ****his**** family again**

**Dead Soldier: don't worry all bad things usually have a great turn out… or in my instance you are haunted with the memories forever… but wait till the chuunin exams. But for the poll I made since people love the ****Retro lancer as the first weapon, the second ties with Longshot, and Torque Bow so I have made it to where it make all of you happy and combine the weapons to make the Torque shot.**

**Now onto the story.**

The onyx guard

Chapter 4 summons and curses

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO or Gears of War or any references I make.

"Seven seconds to drop." Talking

'_Two down one to go_.' Thoughts

"**Ground walkers." Demon/summon/locust talking**

'**How did we end up here?' demon/summon/locust thoughts**

"_**rasengan" Jutsu**_

xXx

_recap: All in all the cogs painted themselves with an orange number nine on their armor along with knives to show how he is the symbol to surpass all odds and sacrifice yourself to let others live another day bringing them to take back cities they lost along with taking out bases with a battalion of cogs and golden gears. Much of the overrun cities were taken back as the year went on thus pissing off the queen. _

_The mother of Flame Uzumaki stayed with him usually at all times to keep him safe but it helps to have a group of caretakers around… Prescott some how always gets the men of the onyx guard on daycare duty_.

xXx

The morning came fast for naruto as he heard from birds to a man being beaten to death for peaking at the nearest hot springs.

"Aww… screaming reminds me of home so much." He wiped an imaginary tear as he tried to get up from his bed.

'_Weird what's this weight on my chest?' _he looked down to see purple hair undone along his bare chest as the said person was cuddling deeper into his neck wearing his orange shirt.

He then realizes who this hair belongs to, "Anko time to wake up." He said softly in her ear.

"Mmm… a few more cuddles." She mumbled as she rubbed his neck with her head.

Naruto gently lifts her up to wake her. "Foxy let me sleep for another hour." She pouted as she grabbed his head and snuggles him between her breasts.

"What do I have to do to make you get up?" he asked.

"Kiss me and make breakfast." She was kidding on the first part.

He leaned forward and gave her a quick smooch on her cheek and gently sets her on the bed with the covers on her.

Naruto thought back on what happen the night before on how they appeared like this.

(Flashback)

_After they leave the ramen shop with the girls they said good night each as they left anko and naruto by themselves._

"_Well foxy what's saying we can't have fun let's go the bar?" anko asked_

"_A drink will be fine as long as you can tell me about this village." _

_She looks at him for a little, "Fine but you are buying the first rounds."_

_He shook her hand, "Deal."_

_They go to the nearest bar for shinobi so they can't be harassed by the biased drunken civilians._

_Naruto leads her into the bar as the other shinobi and kunoichi ranging from chuunin to Jounin spot them and scold at anko along with the Kyuubi jinchuuriki while the two just glare back._

_Anko just looks towards naruto and leads him to the barstools as they order two rounds, "Now for my questions?" naruto asked._

"_Ah… yeah I forgot with all the glares and staring at us." She said taking a swing of sake._

"_How does the shinobi system work? And what are the requirements for the ranks in these villages?" he took off his helmet and drank two shots._

"_Well you have to do these trails to get to Jounin but for the chuunin there are the exams along with battle on the field for upgrade from your kage only." She replied drinking more._

"_Ok but as for the system for the council?" he drank another shot._

"_The civilian council usually has the worst people but also has the most money in their pockets from sleeping (Fucking for money like a prostituted.) around like the haruno women. While the shinobi side has honorable assholes unlike the Inuzukas, Aburames, and Akimichi. While the hyuugas are stick up their asses like the former uchiha clan with their only members are an s-rank missing nin and psychotic little kid that is gay so there goes the clan. And the blond peoples only true skill is peering into peoples minds and getting info so that isn't as famous as with the doujutsu is are eyes with super powers to see chakra and take all jutsu people work hard for as for the regular nins without these are just fine and take it better than everyone else than them." She took a bottle and chugged it down and leaned against naruto for support. _

"_Thanks for the lesson I will ask for more later but for now lets drink." _

_They joked and laughed as many fights broke out in the bar between other occupations like a smoking man. While a man in green spandex was trying to push away a silver haired Cyclops from groping him in their drunken moods. Naruto drank at least a few more shots until he reached a heavy buzzed mode. As for anko she reached a further zone. _

_They walked to his apartment and he opened the door, "just take the bed while I get the couch." He took off his armor and pants leaving him in his fox covered boxers as a hand dragged him to the bed._

_He looked back to see anko only in her purple panties wearing his orange shirt, she quickly grabbed him and pushed him on the bed getting on top of him kissing him letting her tongue explore his mouth and with that they didn't stop making out until they passed out from breath loss… like idiots._

_(end of flashback)_

**(A/N what were you waiting for a lemon? Well wait a little longer.)**

He got up and started up the regular routine of his morning beside he just changed his shirt to black with a red swirl in the middle then he cooked breakfast for him and anko.

A few minutes later he came with a tray of regular food, (orange juice, toast, eggs, bacon) he put the tray on her lap as she started to dig in along with him.

"Hey foxy what does that girl in this picture look like?" she showed him his missing picture of him and Lou.

He spits out his juice, "Where did you find that?"

"You left it in the dango bar a few nights ago." She smiled as she had blackmail.

He just looks at her; "If I tell you will you give me it back?" she nods as she smiles sheepishly.

"Fine, you know Ayame from the ramen shop?" she nodded, "Imagine her with short unruly hair."

"So exactly like ayame in every aspect to her except she fought in a war and ayame is a waitress." Anko thought of ayame in armor such as naruto himself but more feminine.

"I have to leave now to meet the team right now." He said she sighed but nodded, "I have to get to T&I for morning work see ya foxy." She kissed him and left through the window.

xXx

(training ground 7)

Kurenai, mei, teams 7, 8, and 10 were waiting for naruto and kakashi along with asuma to start the training.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" screeched the banshee as akamaru felt blood running down his ears.

"Just wait naruto is new and probably doesn't even know where to go and the other two are either smoking or reading his orange book." Kurenai said with disgust.

Just as she finished she and mei were scared by someone, "I'm new give me a break." They looked back to see naruto with his weapon on the ready.

*boom* smoke appeared as both asuma and kakashi appeared with their bored stares,

"Yo."

"YOU'RE LATE!" the banshee and the blond yelled out to them making everyone wince.

"Mah mah let's get this exercise started for now so the first to get my six bells from me and asuma along with capturing mei and kurenai. Come at us with the intention to kill." Kakashi said.

"But won't we hurt you!?" sakura said.

'_Is she an idiot_?' naruto thought as he got ready to fight and find.

"Alright… go!" asuma yelled out as the genin each went to hide except for the onyx guard, "What are you waiting for genin go like the rest or are you an idiot?" asuma yelled out as kakashi took out his infamous book.

Naruto got into a ready stance as he popped his neck, "come let's have some fun." He looked directly at asuma and did a *bring it* with his hand.

Asuma wanting to look great in front of kurenai he immediately charged into naruto with his trench knives.

His knives were an inch from naruto's helmet as he felt a weight on his wrists then a large pressure in his stomach from a knee planted there his lungs emptied in a second flat.

Naruto let his wrists go as he grabbed asuma's head and head butted him as blood splattered on the floor from his forehead, asuma dazed for a few seconds felt a hook send him a few feet.

Kakashi saw this he put away his book as he charged naruto, "Katon: endon (fire release: flame bullet)" a huge fireball came his way as he barely had time to dodge.

When the fire stopped all that was left was a charred tree kurenai and mei looked shocked, "See this is what happens if you challenge a jonin like us." He laughed out.

Asuma shook off his daze and lit a cig, "You're lucky you got to get the brat I would have made it hurt badly." He snickered he then looked at kurenai and Mei, "Hey kurenai-chan, mei-chan how about we double date." asuma said with a grin.

*SNAP*

A twig behind kakashi broke as he was swept off his feet falling as an elbow came in contact with his back. "ACK!" he shouted as he hit the floor.

They looked to see naruto not even with a single burn but the blue lights turned white on his armor. He quickly sped off towards asuma and slid kicked his leg out.

Asuma was looking at him as he fell back slowly he then heard something next to his ear, "**How about I take your body out to the hospital**?"

Naruto quickly grabbed his neck and slammed him against the tree breaking his middle ribs asuma went through the tree itself.

Asuma then flew towards team tens hiding spot as he was knocked out they took the opportunity and took all three bells.

xXx

With team eight and seven kiba, shino, and sasuke were thinking of what to do as they never heard the fight happening. Shino then decided to catch the two jonin kunoichi so their team may pass.

Kiba on the other hand was being perverted about having a hot sensei, "Lets go shino so we can pass and I can show off in front of my sister and kaa-san." He said as team eight ran towards the area to find the two jonin as team seven followed close behind.

xXx

naruto felt more enemies show as he turned back to kakashi and three of them surrounding him, "Clone one get the other two of my team, clone two help me seal off his chakra." They nodded and rushed off one came behind naruto as the real one tried to rush him up front.

He dodged both kakashis then skid a little bit farther, he then heard a screech and someone cussing about being trapped and a pop.

Naruto shook his head remembered something that he came with he pulled out the RAAM'S sword and felt a power leaking out he blocked two kunai but the two small blades broke, he kicked off the clone and original as he pointed with his sword towards the clone a swarm of kryll attacked and ate the clone.

*RING* *RING* *RING*

A bell went off signaling that the test was over kakashi huffed as did naruto slighty did. Kurenai and mei picked up and tied sakura to the pole along with asuma.

"Naruto." Mei said, "What was that?" she pointed towards the blade in his holster.

"Something that brings back good and bad memories I won it but I didn't think I could do that." He said as asuma and his team came out holding bells.

"Well it looks like sasuke-sama passed while the other two didn't." kakashi said as sasuke had a bell in his hand smirking towards the others.

"Really kakashi?" kurenai asked as he nodded.

Kakashi then grabbed out a scroll and summoned a pug to deliver a message to hokage about getting a weapon like the serrated sword naruto has with similar powers to sasuke.

"Hey kurenai, mei remember how I told you about the locust." They nodded as the others perked intrest in what he was saying.

"I think I might have a summoning scroll with me."

Naruto thought about his scroll and opened it inside the open area while the other teams stood on looking at what a locust is.

He opened it slowly showing it saying to summon these race just sign in your blood your name and do handsigns saying, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (summoning Jutsu)" a puff of smoke a huge hulking figure appeared.

The figure was about 9 feet tall golden eyes with scale like skin wearing black bulky armor covering his body except his elbows and head. He looked down at Naruto and the ninja around even he admits it is a little pre-aged, "**Where are we**?" he asked scaring all the people except Naruto around.

"Apparently we didn't die so since the last thing I was holding was my gun, your sword… you... we transported here from sera. But I wonder where you were?"

RAAM just smiled as he thought of the new home of him and his revived comrades in the so called summon realm, "**My people finally have a home above ground instead of below.**" He had a tear in his eye as his army was back along with a new home for them all including his Queen Myrrah. "**We are in dept to you as long as we live but may I ask your name onyx guard?**"

"RAAM get up you don't owe me anything it's that just luck for you and your people plus its Naruto Uzumaki-Prescott." He held out his hand to the giant reptilian creature.

'_At least I gave him a new life just as they always wanted_.' He thought as he turned to RAAM, "I decided to take you up on your offer as it appears that your army has a home now I will call for us to chat over food and for battle but overall I will be honored to be your summoner." He saluted RAAM as he smiled towards the human.

"**My soldiers are always ready to fight, though I think this will control the berserkers better.**" He gave him a nod and a final gift, "**The sword will summon the kryll and they will protect you and fight for you now Farewell Naruto**." He vanished in a plume of smoke as the village fear for what a berserker and the soldiers are.

**(Dead soldier: to Cf96 (Guest) does this answer your question.)**

Naruto turned back to the frighten teams as he looked at mei and kurenai. "Let's get some lunch." He said.

They all sweat dropped at his carelessness about the situation he was just in. mei and kurenai just shook it off and went with him leaving the others there, "meet us here tomorrow so we can decided what to do and remember to be here early." They took off towards naruto leaving the field with only asuma and sakura tied up to the poles with chakra sealing rope.

"come back!" asuma yelled as the banshee did her dinner call and tore off her bindings.

xXx

"team 1 failed"

"team 2 failed"

"team 3 failed"

"team 4 died got cocky"

"team 5 failed"

"team 6 failed"

"team 7 sasuke is all I need so send the others back." Kakashi said as everyone looked at him strangly.

"Fine then just have the haruno on your team and ill send the Uzumaki towards the other two for support as the report mei and kurenai gave me shows he is better than you but I won't rank him up until the chuunin exams are over." Hiruzen said as he turned towards a happy kurenai and mei.

"Team 8 passed but hinata needs confidences boast, kiba needs discipline, shino needs human emotions and akamaru is the only normal one." They said as naruto's waiting for them at the nearest dango shop to eat.

"team 10" the hokage asked as he didn't see his son anywhere., "Where is he?" the others shrugged and kakashi was reading.

xXx

The banshee called other pink haired banshees and did a feeding dance and shout to eat.

"Someone help me!" he yelled out as one bite a rope, "Thank you kami." A light shinned from the sky and repaired the rope, "damn it!"

xXx

Naruto was chatting with hana and anko waiting for the others he currently had his helmet off showing his pure red with black tips hair.

"Then when he was six he ran around with my kaa-chan running after him as he stole her underwear for a pervert." Hana said as she was laughing from the beating the pervert got later.

"That's not bad when I was four I snuck into the men's lockers and some had photos of women and I replaced them with men. My dad almost had a heart attack when I asked why a woman looked different from us when I showed him the pictures." Naruto said.

Anko busted out laughing imagining his father from one of his photos face when he did that. "I once got the whole academy and hokage office closed as with a pencil, snake and kakashi finding out about his books." She explained what kakashi would do when he first found the book and he did unspeakable things.

"Hey guys sorry we were late asuma was lost and was in the middle of being cooked by banshees including sakura we got him out but left him tied in the hokages office." Mei explained.

"Well let's eat." As they ordered a red hair blur came in and fell on the floor next to them

"Son of a bitch! Where the fuck is anko?" the red head yelled.

She was 5'6 had long red hair c-cup, hourglass figure, brown eyes, wearing a odd black hat, brown shirt and black shorts that were tight along with blue sandals. Her name is Tayuya Mitarashi adopted daughter of anko saved from being taken to orochimaru. She saw a hand reach out to puck her up and followed the arm to see a handsome man that couldn't be older than her. She blushed the color of her hair, "T-thanks." She said taking the hand.

"No problem." He said as anko and the other ice queens were shocked at the scene tayuya the foul mouth ice queen that not even the ice queens can get to settle down had by just meeting another red head and their naruto of all people.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Prescott, care to join us?"

"Tayuya mitarashi. And sure." She smiled at him as the others were think what just happened.

Chapter end…

**And that's a wrap but there is one spot left and pick out the person or suggest it cannot be any genin from konoha. **

**I got great news the man that murdered my grandfather was sentenced to nine years in jail thou not enough since he tampered with the evidence we won for good. **

**Next chapter Inuzukas and Kurenai and Anko's fun.**

**Picture of me writing on my friend as they slept at my house, I hid all the mirrors they were furious when they each got home as they woke up and left at different times.**


	5. Chapter 5 inuzukas,kurenai and ankos fun

**Dead Soldier: Okay new chapter so far the only people I have in this are Kurenai, Anko, Mei, Hana, Tsume, and Tayuya, Ayame. That is it and plus I am having a special crossover of this story, meaning that in some time Naruto and tayuya will go to the canon, and when naruto meets someone he loves dearly.**

The Onyx guard

Chapter 5

Inuzukas, kurenai and anko's fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO or Gears of War or any references I make.

"Seven seconds to drop." Talking

'_Two down one to go_.' Thoughts

"**Ground walkers." Demon/summon/locust talking**

'**How did we end up here?' demon/summon/locust thoughts**

"_**rasengan" Jutsu**_

xXx

Recap:

"_No problem." He said as anko and the other ice queens were shocked at the scene tayuya the foul mouth ice queen that not even the ice queens can get to settle down had by just meeting another red head and their naruto of all people._

"_I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Prescott, care to join us?" _

"_Tayuya mitarashi. And sure." She smiled at him as the others were think what just happened._

Now:

"Team eight ready for duty hokage-sama!" kiba, hinata, and shino said as kurenai, mei were the first to get naruto on their team for assignments.

"Ahh… yes you're first mission is to capture tora, weed some gardens, or finally clean up the inuzuka's kennels." He said as he was in a great mood from the secret to beat paperwork. "Speaking of which, have any of you seen the onyx guard?"

Mei and kurenai look at each other then turn towards the door as it opens showing naruto in his usual armor.

"Sorry I'm late tayuya was learning new methods of beating down perverts." He chuckled as he saw everyone's deadpan look. He just sweat-dropped.

"As I was saying you have to pick a mission to get." Sarutobi said as he handed them the inuzuka kennels mission.

"Alright let's go." Naruto followed team eight towards the inuzuka clan compound.

xXx

"Alright so team eight will be send to hana and tsume inuzuka for the time being." A random inuzuka said as he walked off towards where ever.

The team looked at the kennels while naruto looked at the two women next to the kennels, "Hey Hana how are you doing?" he walked up to the two girls.

"Oh hey naruto, they sent you guys… well that sucks but anyways meet my mom." She pointed towards the older woman next to her.

She was a beautiful woman with feral brown hair, black slit eyes, eye shadow, red fang tattoos on her cheeks, purple lips stick, d-cup breasts, hourglass figure; she is wearing the standard jonin uniform and black sandals. This is Tsume Inuzuka clan head of inuzuka clan and mother of Hana and Kiba.

"Nice to meet you naruto I heard so much about you." She said with a smirk.

He chuckled a bit before taking off his helmet showing off his whiskered face with his spiky red hair with black tips and his cerulean eyes. "I'm glad to meet you tsume." He said as the heat rose to tsume's face.

"Nice to meet you too." She subconsciously licked her lips as she looked at his feral looking face.

His foxy smile just made her grin at this piece of meat presented in front of her.

"Ahem… now that you two met team eight is to clean the kennels while we have an extra job of painting the house." Kiba immedently raised his hand.

"No kiba you have to do teamwork with your team so the only one that can is naruto." She grabbed the onyx guard's hand as he slipped back on his helmet and led him along with tsume to the house to paint.

xXx

The house was like an ordinary Japanese house two story along with the yard.

"So I paint this and that's all?" the onyx guard asked.

Tsume, and hana nodded as he shook his head at their answers and grabbed the paintbrushes.

He make a familiar symbol and shouted, "_**Kage bunshin**_!" ten more clone came up but differently than him, they were wearing his old gear armor along with other regular cog armor.

"Umm naruto, but why are they different?" hana asked as tsume wondered as well.

"Oh it's because that the onyx guards are proud and hard to get into plus the leader is the most highest ranking armored that's me and the gears following him or her are armed like that." He said explaining the looks.

One of the clones smirked as he thought of an idea, "Hey we don't need our armor painted on lets take it off." The other clones had major shit-eating grins

"Nice helps take time off the cleaning process." Onyx said as he took off his gear along with his armor just leaving on his boots, pants, and helmet.

The clan female onlookers were supporting blushes as the clones and onyx were muscled but not weight lifter on steroids more lean buff along with the war scars along his body showed that his armor was more helpful then it seemed.

Naruto and his clones went to work as the male clan members tried to show that they were stronger than the onyx and cogs but failed to get their attention as even Mei and kurenai stopped working to see the sweaty naruto and clones work.

**(A/N Just in case Kurenai and Mei eventually turned back towards their work)**

xXx

An hour later the kennels were clean and team eight went to get their payments they didn't expect the scene they walked into.

The females were all bloodied and the clan head women were just staring at the onyx guard as he is cooling himself with water slowly going down his body.

Tsume and hana walked up to onyx and pulled off his helmet and started to pushing themselves on his body as hana kissed him and tsume was just hugging on his body.

The reactions: Shino had a small non noticeable blush, Kiba was getting furious, hinata was imitating a tomato perfectly, while kurenai and Mei were mad and blushing a bit but was only a tinge of red on their cheeks.

What happened between onyx and the girls was as he was painting he talked about their likes and dislikes (really hates perverts) along with their goals, while he told his along with a new goal to one day be with his son. This eventually ended with them keep on talking while his clones were working and showing off and the one who suggested the armor off was giving a lap dance to a lucky inuzuka woman.

Onyx was finally finished with painting and asked for water as he unknowingly released pheromones that attracted hana and tsume to him and gave them the primal urge that only a true alpha had.

That triggered the like little candle they had in their bodies to gain such an alpha.

After hana kept on kissing she licked his lower lip for entrance and got access, tsume seeing the access stopped hugging his body then enter the kiss competing with hana for dominace.

"AHEM!" a voice stopped their kiss.

They look over to see team eight, kurenai and Mei are giving the sweetest most evil smile they can as hinata and shino are on the ground with nosebleeds, and kiba is furious.

"I think it's time for the paycheck." Mei said.

"Oh… yeah let me get it." Tsume grabs out some money and hands them even amounts except kiba.

"Hey why am I not getting any." He yelled.

"Because you were suppose to clean the kennels instead you ran off." Hana countered.

Both hana and tsume look back at onyx as he slips back on his gear and armor before he puts on his helmet they both kiss him.

"Remember we love steak but for now you'll do." Tsume said as she gives him the money and they run off.

He turns back to the team, "I really don't know how it started but let's go back to the hokage."

xXx

Hokage's office.

Hiruzen is surrounded by paperwork as his clones are even too tired to work on the piles he gains a tick mark on his head as he really hates the lazy good for nothing civilian council sending him their paperwork.

A knock interrupts his thoughts, "Come in."

Team eight and naruto walk in with the complete jobs.

"Hokage-sama mission complete." They said in unison.

"Good job now if that is all I will see you all later." He said as they each nodded.

Onyx smirked, "Hey old man what's that thing your hiding right there?" he pointed at the stack of paper over his icha icha.

Hiruzen dove for the book as naruto grabbed it and read a few pages as mei and kurenai were pissed off, "Huh who ever wrote this book must be a virgin or some kind of peeping tom for getting all of these details into a much horrible way. Whoever has time to write this must be a very much loner or some kind of rusty old man who barely got any in his whole in tire lifetime." He said as the hokage sweat dropped at the description of jiraya.

"Well I hope that you pick better books than this any ways goodbye." Naruto said as he left confused genin and happy ice queens.

xXx

(Small Lemon A/N it might not be good)

(Kurenai's apartment)

Knock

Knock

*Door unlocking*

"… Hey it's time for our special game~" a lustful voice said.

"Do you have the special gear?" kurenai asked.

"You bet now it's the same we took each others virginity with." The voice said as they pushed their tongue past kurenai mouth.

The person closed the door behind them as a hand reached past her bandage dress to her bra and panties, "Oh so you've been waiting for me?" the voice said as kurenai nodded.

The hand went past her bra and panties, rubbing her right nipple and her soaking cunt.

Kurenai moaned as the fingers went past her lower lips and a nipple into the persons mouth.

"Cum for me Nai-chan."

"Okay Anko okay." Anko smiled as she was dressed in leather high heel boots and tight one piece suit pushing up her breasts.

"Nai-chan we will have so much fun~" she pulled out a pink strap-on.

Meanwhile in on the couch right next to them was naruto holding his new weapon he had gotten from the locust the torque shot a crossover of the torque bow and the long shot, the crossbow of the torque bow and the handle and scope of the long shot.

He was with a hard on as anko was thrusting into kurenai tied with rope and a gag.

"Oh nai-chan likes it deep." She just looks around for a whip she keeps around…

Then she spots naruto.

They stare at each other…

…

…

*Moan*

…

"Hey naru how long have you been there?" anko asks.

"… The whole time." He responds

She then thinks of something, "Can you come here and lick me as I thrust into her?"

"Sure." He walks up behind anko and gets on his knees and starts to lick her cunt as she goes faster and faster in kurenai.

*Moan* kurenai was panting hard as anko's thrust went faster and harder till she finally hit her breaking point and came all over the strap on.

While anko reached her own, "Damn you really have a nice tongue. I'm just gonna cum from that."

He felt the inside of her cunt tighten up as she yelled out in pleasure as a dango flavored juices hit his taste buds. "Mmm… Dango flavored always wanted anko flavored dango." And with that she was knocked out with extreme happiness along with satisfaction.

"And that's how you get a snake to knock out." He chuckled as he lifted anko and kurenai after taking out her gag and took them to kurenai's bed.

(End of lemon that I might suck at.)

xXx

(Gear's universe)

Flame Uzumaki is almost one year and a half as his mother and his grandfather were out on a picnic around azura with other scientist and onyx guard families.

After taking care of his family and getting less and less killed many onyx guards had become closer to each other started dating with their own ranks or some scientists.

While Lou and Prescott haven't fully gotten over the 'death' of naruto they still care along with the rest of the guards never forget yet when scientist and civis ask they always get the tale of a hero who saved them from the darkness known as kryll.

The green land of the island is great when the locust army diminishing along with rise of lambent army taking over and the research adam fenix is working on the machine to destroy the lambent.

"Sir within the next year the machine shall be complete." A white hair male onyx guard and blond female scientist duo said as they also had a layout of food for the big day out.

"Good now have fun and don't come back until you are able to have a great time." Prescott said as the duo smiled at their chairman.

"Sir yes sir." They left hand in hand smiling at each other.

"Hey Prescott how do you think he's doing up there? You know with the rest of our onyx fallen brothers and sisters?" Lou asked him.

"Great and besides I bet he is watching us right now and remember our family is in here our hearts and souls." He smiled as flame was holding onto Lou's helmet with his similar whiskered foxy grin such as naruto's whiskered one.

"Just wait till the day we see him again then we'll all be a family once again." He chuckled as he saw some onyx guards wrestling over some food.

Lou brought out a photo of her together with naruto wearing the onyx gear, "Daddy?" flame points towards naruto.

Both Lou and Prescott smiled, "Yes that's daddy."

'One day you'll meet him we all are.' Prescott thought.

End of chapter 5

**Alrighty that's a wrap and a new chapters on the way, "Ayame and konohamaru team.**

**Me stocking a few girls dressed as slenderman while my friends are laughing their asses off as the girls run away but not before kicking my friends.**


End file.
